1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-taint molded barrier tip system and method for wine corks and more particularly pertains to protecting wine and prevent wine spoilage due to cork taint, the protecting and the preventing being done in a sanitary, safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wine cork systems of known designs and configurations are known in the prior art. More specifically, wine cork systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing wine spoilage are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe an anti-taint molded barrier tip system and method for wine corks that allows for protecting wine and preventing wine spoilage due to cork taint, the protecting and the preventing being done in a sanitary, safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the anti-taint molded barrier tip system and method for wine corks according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting wine and preventing wine spoilage due to cork taint, the protecting and the preventing being done in a sanitary, safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved anti-taint molded barrier tip system and method for wine corks which can be used to protect wine and prevent wine spoilage due to cork taint, the protecting and the preventing being done in a sanitary, safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.